Blood Will Tell
by alandherskeletons
Summary: Cross posted from my Ao3 account : alandherskeletons Hello! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and I must warn you, the updates are bound to be slow. I will try to update as often as possible. This fic is a part of a series (The Chronicles of the New Generation) that will go through Albus, Scorpius, and Rose's eight years at Hogwarts together. *Has NOTHING to do with TCC*
1. Chapter 1

_One - The Train_

Scorpius was only slightly shaking when he boarded the Hogwarts Express, as he was among the first to step foot on the train he easily found an empty car. He stowed his trunk and closed the car door as tightly as his little skinny arms could manage. It was far too loud for his comfort, he wanted for everyone to stop shouting so loud. He nestled himself right up against the wall, sitting in the corner by the window. He pulled out a muggle book, _Catcher in the Rye_ and read.

Nearly thirty minutes passed and the blond-headed eleven year-old remained alone. The train lurched forward, and Scorpius mentally kicked himself for shouting from fear. Just as he retrieved his book from the floor the car door was slid open.

"Hey Rose, I think this one is-" the dark haired boy with green eyes paused mid-sentence, and a tall girl with red hair and freckles came up behind him.

"Sorry," she said. "But can we sit with you? All the other cars are full."

Scorpius nodded quickly, and the let themselves into the cabin. The girl easily lifted their trunks and slid them onto the racks. The boy sat down directly opposite of him, the girl sitting next to the strange boy. The girl's curly ginger hair was swept up into a nice bun, and her eyes were an insanely intense shade of blue. They boy was shorter than the girl, he had unruly dark brown locks and dark skin. His eyes were a striking shade of green. The intensity of their eyes made Scorpius a tad bit insecure about his own. His eyes were practically lifeless, they were a cold, harsh grey.

"I'm Rose Granger-Weasley, by the way. And this is my cousin, Albus Potter." Albus waved. Scorpius returned the favor half heartedly out of anxiety. Potter? As in the chosen one his father had rivaled many years ago?

"I-I'm Scorpius Malf-foy."

"Nice to meet y-" Rose began, but it seemed Albus had something important to say.

"Wait! _Malfoy_?" he said, Albus seemed intrigued, perhaps it was the son of the very same Harry Potter.

"Yes. My dad is-" once again Albus interrupted.

"Your father is Draco Malfoy! Isn't he." Scorpius couldn't tell if Albus was happy about this or not, but he nodded anyway.

Albus launched into a rather _loud_ speech about his father's history, some of his inane stories included Rose's mum and dad as well. Scorpius' father seemed to be the bad guy, until the end. From what he heard Scorpius like Rose's mum the best. When Albus got the wizarding war he was talking very loud, it was making the blond boy uncomfortable.

"Albus, shut your mouth." Rose said. "You're scaring him."

"No, _you_ shut your mouth. We're boys, Rose. We like loud things, and fighting." Scorpius noticed how Rose annunciated every syllable while Albus said 'an' instead of 'and'.

"Don't we, Scorpius." Scorpius raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Us boys like loud things." the tiny, blond boy wanted to laugh. He _hated_ loud noises.

"Uh. Ye-es. We do." Rose gave him a sideways glance.

"Is that a muggle book?" she asked.

"Yes, it's J.D Salinger's Catcher in the Rye. It's my favorite." he handed the novel to the slender red-head. She smiled, inspecting the book.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?"

"I-I don't know. My whole family were Slytherin." Albus made a face. "But I don't know, maybe I'm Ravenclaw, that's what my father thinks."

Of course Draco was only joking about his son not being a Slytherin, Scorpius hoped his father would be okay with a Ravenclaw son. Albus was sure he was a Gryffindor, his brother James was. Albus liked to talk a lot, he was loud, but Rose always told him to quiet down, and he always listened. Scorpius didn't mind the green-eyed boy's endless chatter, it passed the time. Rose just read his copy of Catcher in the Rye.

The train pulled in and everyone funneled out. It was nighttime, but the abundance of lanterns made it easy to see. Scorpius was pressed up between Rose and a very lost fourth year, it was a sea of black robes and magic. Albus shouted at his brother James, a second year, from across the platform and James pretended not to hear him. In front of everyone was a giant man with an unkempt beard and an umbrella.

"Rose! It's Hagrid!" he pointed excitedly at the giant. "Look, Scorpius, it's Hagrid the gamekeeper. He's nice, you'll like him." Albus did it again, he said 'im' instead of 'him'. Rose and Albus waved and smiled.

"Alrigh' all ya first years get into a boat, three to 'em."

Albus and Hagrid talked alike, Hagrid also swung his umbrella around, and pointed it wildly, he did it all with a welcoming, grandfatherly smile. The boy was right though, he did like Hagrid. Except he was loud. But that was okay because he seemed nice enough.

The trio all climbed into a small wooden boat without oars, but it still began to floating in the direction of the castle. Albus was jittery with excitement, he kept rocking the magical boat. The lantern on the bow kept swaying in the wind. Scorpius hated that he was scared of the dark, shimmering water.

"Scorpius, Rose! Look! The castle!" Albus stood up, the tiny boat rocked, Scorpius gripped the sides so hard is knuckles were white.

"Albus, plea-ase don't shake the boat." he pleaded

"Scared, Malfoy?"

"Stop it!" Rose commanded, swatting him with the book.

"Are you?" Albus said.

"Maybe."

Albus sat down immediately. "Okay."

For the rest of the ride the three talked about the different houses. And what they imagined the classes, and the meals, and the dormitories and the common rooms would look like. Albus never again stood up. Or shook the boat, and was very cautious all together, he even helped Rose out. His father would be proud.

Everyone was packed into the great hall, the first years were mesmerized by the floating candles keeping the place bright. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius sat one the end of the first table. Rose was worried they would be sorted into different houses. Albus was scared that he wouldn't be in Gryffindor. And Scorpius was terrified he wouldn't be in Slytherin. Scorpius was trying not to panic while Rose and Albus clutched each other's hands as Headmaster McGonagall began to explain the Sorting Ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Two - Sorting

Naturally, Rose went first. McGonagall's loud booming voice called her to the stool.

"Rose Granger-Weasley." within moments she sat down with the hat atop her head.

"Easy," said the hat. "Gryffindor!" she smiled and place the hat back on the stool. She bounded down the steps with a huge smile, her flaming red curls bouncing as she went. She sat next to James and all of his friends.

"Good, now all I have to do is get into Gryffindor with Rosie." said an incredibly nervous Albus. Several people were called up and joined their houses before Scorpius responded.

"Good luck."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," announced McGonagall.

As Scorpius stood up Albus gawked at his middle name. Scorpius twisted his hands as he climbed up the steps to the hat. He place the hat gingerly upon his blond hair.

"You're a funny one." Scorpius didn't reply. "Scared are ya?"

"No."

"Well ya sure are acting like it. You're nothing like your father, that's for sure."

"What?" Scorpius made a face.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

"What?" the hat grumbled at his answer.

"You ought to be in Ravenclaw. But ya don't want to, do ya?"

"Put me in Ravenclaw. Please." the boy hated himself as he said it, but it was too late.

"Okay," the hats voice doubled in volume, causing the eleven year old to wince. "Slytherin!"

His new house shrieked and cheered, _loudly_. It felt as if he'd been up there for ages, so he thankfully took the sorting hat off and hurried down the steps. He wrung his hands with worry, had the hat chosen the wrong house? A _talking hat_ had just condemned him to eight years of Slytherin, everyone hates the Slytherins, except for the Slytherins of course. That wasn't the only thing he was stressing about. The hat told him he wasn't like his father at all. Was he anything like his father? What did that even mean?

He sat with the rest of the first year Slytherins, Rose turned around gave him a sad smile. Scorpius was lost in intense thought and worry until he was snapped out of it by a familiar name being called to be sorted.

"Albus Severus Potter."

 _Severus._ Now it was his turn to gawk. His middle name was Severus, how strange, Malfoy thought his middle name was better. Only seconds passed before the hat called out Albus' house.

"SLYTHERIN." the hat called with confidence. The table Scorpius as sitting at broke into cheers.

Albus' shoulders drooped. Rose spun around to look at Scorpius. She mouthed ' _Be nice to him._ ' He nodded in return. Albus Severus sunk down next to him head in hands. He was running his hands through his messy brown locks over and over again.

"How?" he turned to the blond, he looked helpless, angry, and sad all at the same time.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault." was all Potter said.

They didn't speak hardly at all during the huge feast, in fact, they didn't speak again until they found out that they'd be sharing a dormitory.

"Albus, Scorpius, Landon, and Damien." shouted a prefect, allowing the four into their room.

"Albus, are you going to be alright?"

He didn't answer, he just pushed past and walked through the door frame. The room was dimly lit and rectangular. There were four four-poster beds along one long wall. The walls were made up of grey stones they reminded Albus of Scorpius' eyes. The four flatmates said hello, and decided that it was most likely a better idea to become friends later. Everyone moved their trunks to their respective beds, Scorpius got the bed nearest to the door, then was Albus, then Damien and Landon.

While the rest of the three boys got ready for sleep, Albus sat in the center of his bed, cross-legged, head in hands. After brushing his teeth Scorpius approached him slowly.

"Albus, are you alright?"

Yet again he refused to respond, instead he crawled under the covers still in his school robes and closed his eyes. Scorpius thought he ought to do the same. The lights switched off automatically once all four boys were in bed. In the darkness both Scorpius and Albus lie awake, with worry and regret.

Rose shuffled into the room brightly lit room, three other Gryffindor girls shuffled in behind her. They were Flora, Hattie, and Evie. Her flatmates bustled about, settling in and getting ready for bed. Rose did this too, except faster. Since she was finished for the night she sat on her four poster bed writing a letter to her mother and making casual conversation with Evie as she brushed her dark brown hair.

 _Mum,_

 _I have arrived at Hogwarts safely, as did Albus. Although he nearly killed us on the lake._

 _Dad owes you ten galleons, you were right, (as always!) I was sorted into Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. Albus however, was not, he is Slytherin. Needless to say he was appalled. I'm only a little bit worried. Don't let Uncle Harry worry too much, he's got a friend we met on the train. Scorpius Malfoy. It seems I've got nice flatmates, Evie even says Hi!_

 _Well, I ought to go to bed now. Write back soon. I love you._

 _Love, Rose Granger-Weasley_

Rose tucked the note into an envelope and sealed it. She gave the letter to her owl, Heather. Named after little Rosie's favourite muggle movie. Heathers.

"Take it to mum please, Heather."

"Your owl's name is feather? And why is she in our room? Shouldn't she be with the rest of the owl's in the tower?" Rose shrugged.

"Her name is _H_ eather, and she would much rather sleep right here, near me." now Evie was the one shrugging.

Minutes later with all the girls in bed, the lights flicked off. Rose ran her hand across the smooth sheets, and soft blanket. She sighed and breathed in smell of her new home. It smelt oddly of metal. But also of the herbs and small window plants Flora had brought. Rose was the first to sleep. The rest of the girls fell asleep just as peacefully and easily. With dreams of home and magic and change.


End file.
